


The first time Kelly and Evergray met

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: After following the indications that the Spymaster gave to Kelly and Lisa, they head to New Hillcrest and they met a very interesting man. For Lisa is just a little crazy man; but for Kelly it means the beggining of something new on her life.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	The first time Kelly and Evergray met

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Kelly and Lisa arrived to New Hillcrest following the Spymaster’s guides in order to find that man called Evergray. Lisa was a bit nervous cause Avalon said the man they were seeking was dangerous, but her friend didn’t think the same. In fact, she was pretty curious about him.

“Do you think we’ll find him here?” Lisa asked as they made their horses walk

“According to the Spymaster, Evergray should be here” Kelly said

“You aren’t nervous of meeting him, are you?”

“No, should I?”

“Yes…I think?”

“I don’t know why. Avalon sometimes exaggerates the things. I’m sure this Evergray isn’t that dangerous as he thinks”

As they headed to the center of the village, they spotted two people standing in the middle of a small crowd that was looking at them as they spoke with each other.

“Hey, look, that’s Avalon, isn’t he?” Lisa said as she pointed to the hooded man

“Yeah, it’s true” Kelly replied “And it looks he’s talking with someone”

“More than talking, it’s look that they’re arguing” Lisa pointed out as they looked how the conversation was heating a bit, specially when the man standing in front of Avalon looked a bit angry when the hooded druid mentioned the lose of the Light Book Ceremony.

Winterwhisper let out a happy but soft whinny when he saw the man who was talking with Avalon. Kelly noticed some pink light between both man and when they approached them, she found out that the light was from the stranger’s left eye. He was wearing a gray coat patched with different pieces of cloth. A bicolor scarf was around his neck, covering a kind of pendant that ended in a purple crystal. The man was using a staff with pink and purple lines as a walking stick, and it was decorated with blue plants and some kind of mushrooms. Without knowing it, her stallion approached the man more in order to nuzzle the stranger, who laughed and stroked the horse’s mane.

“Hey, buddy, you remember me!” he said and then, his eyes locked with hers “And I see you’ve found a proper rider for you”

The horse let out another happy whinny that made the man laugh even more before being interrupted by a rough cough. Quickly, Kelly took her water bottle from her bag and held out to him. He took it and after drink some water, he took a deep breath before returning the bottle back to her.

“Thank you, miss” he said with a smile that made her heart melt a bit

“Y-Your welcome” Kelly replied with a smile

“Ahem” Avalon said calling their attention “It’s seems that the Spymaster was successful on delivering you my message about Evergray’s return. So, let’s do the presentations. Lisa, Kelly, this Evergray, former druid, explorer, who was exiled from the Keepers, and, for my bad shake, my brother”

“Your brother?” Kelly said surprised

“Yeah, his brother” Evergray pointed out “But for him, everything related to me is a disgrace”

But before Avalon could reply, Evergray started to speak with Starshine, without getting a reply but a lot of murmurs from the people who were watching them. Winterwhisper shook his head and nuzzled Evergray again, making him laugh again.

“We should move to a place without so many people” Lisa said

“You’re right” the former druid said before looking to Kelly “Kelly, right? Could you take my luggage and bring it to the meeting place?”

“She isn’t a mail carrier, brother” Avalon said

“But I trust her more than you if we’re speaking about fragile things on boxes” he pointed out

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring it to you at the meeting place” Kelly said smiling

For some reason, her smile made Evergray’s heart beat a bit faster. With a smile on his lips, he mounted on Starshine, crossing his legs and putting his walking stick on his shoulders. “Let’s go to the place” he said and Lisa made her horse headed the place, followed by Avalon

While they went to the meeting place, Kelly was on her way to find Evergray’s luggage. Winterwhisper was trotting with happiness, something that made her ask how he could know that man.  
“So, you met him before, didn’t you?” she asked

_“Yes. Well, somehow I knew that he was a friend”_ her stallion replied

“Avalon said he was exiled, and Evergray said that it was because he asked too many questions” Kelly said “Is that true?”

_“If I’m honest, I don’t know the exactly reason that made them banish him, but I’m happy of seeing him again”_ Winterwhisper said _“Oh, there it is. That must be his luggage”_

Kelly picked the luggage with care before heading to the place where the others were waiting for her. She remembered how he smiled to her when they her presented, and that recent memory made her blush a bit. She shook her head and let out a soft sigh. She promised herself that she wouldn’t let anyone to enter her heart, and that had been difficult since she had a little crush on Ydris. Well, he did all he could to make every girl-and boy- to have a crush on him, but thinking on Evergray’s smile made her heart soften a bit. It could be that he could make her feel something that she was trying to bury on the deepest of her? Perhaps, but that was something that she didn’t want to test too soon.

_“Are you OK?”_ her horse asked _“You kept quiet all the way”_

“All the-Oh”

She had been on her thoughts for so long that she didn’t noticed they arrived to the meeting place. She blinked many times before shaking her head and making her horse go near the others. Evergray greeted her with another soft smile that melted her heart again, making her to think that her crush on that magician was like an illusion. “Here is your luggage” she said giving him the cargo “Anything broken, I promise”

“Don’t worry” he laughed a bit “I believe you. Shall we go?” with agility, he let Lisa put the luggage on Starshine as he mounted on Winterwhisper, adopting the same position. Kelly blushed a bit more as she tried to figure out how he could keep his balance like that.

In silence, and following Evergray’s indications, they arrived to a secret place that had been kept away from curious eyes for many years. Evergray dismounted with agility and after a little rough cough, he smiled as he contemplated the big horse statues that were at both sides of that valley.

“What’s this place?” Kelly asked, dismounting Winterwhisper and taking the reins in order to walk side by side with Evergray

“My dear friends, welcome to Guardian’s Dale” he said “I’m sure you’re asking why I brought you here, and here’s my answer. Here lays our ticket to Pandoria. Well, your ticket” he added when they arrived at the basement of a fifth horse statue, but this one was destroyed, only the front legs were up, and down them, an inscription written in a language that Kelly couldn’t read.

“Hey, stop there, Evergray” Avalon urged “We can’t be sure of this. We didn’t reach that part of the prophecy and…”

“And what? Again keeping vital information away from the Soul Riders? I should have knewn that the Keepers hadn’t changed their minds” Evergray said after coughing

“But how we can travel to Pandoria?” Lisa asked “The Keystone was broken into pieces when Fripp destroyed it”

“Yes, and maybe we could restore it. Elizabeth is keeping the fragments” Avalon added

“Oh, no, no” Evergray said “That Keystone is useless. We need to craft another Keystone using Pandorium from the place you want to teleport by the portal”

“So, we’re here for nothing” Lisa said with a sigh

“That could be possible, but actually we can do a new Keystone” the former druid said “Something called your attention, right Starshine?”

“This statue…Looks like me” the stallion said before giving a step back when the statue lighted when he was near “It looks like if it recognizes me”

“It’s because is you…” Kelly said “Then the other statues…Meteor, Tin-Can and Concorde”

“And the fifth one?” Lisa said “We’re told there were always four Soul Riders…That means that there is a fifth one?”

“See that inscription?” Evergray said pointing at it “Let me read it to you since it’s in Pandorian…Guardians of Pandoria’s fate, return to us one day, the four will open up the gate, the fifth will show the way”

“So, the four are actually the horses of the Soul Riders” Kelly pointed out “But the fifth?”

Evergray looked at her as his memories of the prophecy about the fifth Soul Rider filled his mind. At first he wasn’t sure, but now it was clear that he was in front of that fifth Soul Rider. “Well, actually you are the one who will show the way”

“Wait, me?”

“Yes. Your horse is like Starshine, Tin-Can, Concorde and Meteor” Evergray said “They will open the gate, and you will show the way”

“Well, the problem is that we don’t know where Concorde is” Avalon said

“Wait, what?!” his brother said with a cough “First you lost the Light Ceremony Book and now you’re saying that you have lost Concorde?! I’m starting to think that I shouldn’t have been the exiled one”

“Let’s focus on the real point of all of this. Are you going to help us or not?”

“Brother, if I didn’t decide to show up in Jorvik after receiving a message that told me my exile was revoked and the Keepers asked me for help, you would assume that I wasn’t going to help, but here I am” Evergray said, smiling at Kelly “Of course I’m going to help. As you said, the future of all of us looks darker than I thought”

Kelly smiled him back before noticing that Lisa wasn’t there. She looked desperate with both siblings arguing and probably she took her horse and went away to get her thoughts in order. Avalon sighed and looked at Kelly “Could you talk with her? I don’t want her to feel bad about me and my brother”

“Of course, but please, don’t fight while I’m away” she said and Evergray laughed

While both siblings continued their talk, Kelly reached Lisa. She was at the exit of the valley, viewing the beautiful landscape. She smiled when she heard her friend approaching her. “I needed some fresh air and being a bit away of them. It’s incredible that cats and dogs get along better than them”

“Give them time, Lisa” Kelly said “Specially to Evergray since he has returned from a lonely exile”

“Did you see how is he? What Pandoria made him for travel through that world for how many years?”

“Twenty” Kelly said “Despite of that disease, he looks like he really wants to live and fight against what’s affecting him”

“You know, he doesn’t seems dangerous as Avalon said”

“True, and I’m going to trust Evergray since he’s the only one who knows Pandoria more than us. C’mon, we should return”

Lisa nodded and together with Kelly went back to the valley. It seemed that both siblings agreed to stop arguing in order to plan their next step. Evergray looked fatigued, and he had to sit down to rest. His long way back to Jorvik from his exiled took him a lot of energy, and with the disease attacking him, it was more difficult for him to stand up without trembling a bit due his fatigue.

“We need to find a rift that can be use to go to Pandoria and get a good piece of Pandorium” Evergray said once he recovered his breath after coughing “The good news are that both Lisa and Kelly can go to Pandoria. The bad news are that they will have to go alone”

“I prefer not to return there too soon sicne I spent this past months trapped in Pandoria” Lisa said

“Kelly?”

“I can do it, but why alone? I thought you were coming too”

“My dear rider, I can’t go back to Pandoria” Evergray said with a sad chuckle “I spent too much time there and now I can’t return. If I put my feet on Pandoria again, I would die. The disease would spread so fast that I would die few seconds later I enter there”

Kelly looked sad about that. Evergray looked like he really liked to travel through that world and knowing that he would die if he returned made her feel sad. When she saw him trying to stood up but having to hold on his walking stick, she shook her head “We should take a rest before keeping planning things” she said

“That’s sounds great” Evergray said with a sigh “I should find a proper inn to rest”

“Why you don’t stay in my house?” Kelly offered him “I live in Valedale and my house is big enough for two people”

“I don’t think I would like that…” Avalon said with a sigh

“C’mon, Avalon. Your brother has returned from his exile and he doesn’t have a home”

“It’s not that, Kelly. My worries are about him ruining everything and I don’t want to…”

“I accept your offer Kelly” Evergray said interrupting his brother “Perhaps that could help me to accommodate again to live with more people after so many years alone in the north”  
Kelly smiled as she helped him to mount on Winterwhisper, who looked happy for the choice that the former druid said

“When the others are ready, I’ll call you” Lisa said

“Alright, see you!” Kelly said as she made her horse head back to Valedale

During the way Evergray whistled a lovely tune that made Kelly blush a bit. It was like the songs that she used to hear when she was a child, but that one was even more beautiful. “I like that”

“It’s a Pandorian tune” Evergray said “I learnt it in one of my travels”

“So, you met Pandorian people, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but not very much. They’re not very sociable” he replied “Thank you for letting me stay with you. I promise I won’t blow anything up”

“I trust you, Evergray” Kelly chuckled “I…I suppose you don’t want to speak about your exile right now”

“Maybe later, once I take a proper bath and get my clothes clean”

She smiled again as they reached Valedale Village. Elizabeth spotted them from the distance, surprised of seeing Evergray on the village, but happy cause Kelly decided to let him live with her instead of leaving him alone. Kelly dismounted her horse and removed the tack before grooming him. Once she was done, she lead Evergray to her house. It only had one floor, but the house was big enough that had enough space for a big living room that shared space with the kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Once they were inside, Kelly closed the door and told Evergray where the bathroom was as she prepared some towels and clean clothes for him. While he was taking a bath, she went to open the main door and found Elizabeth with a package for her.

“What’s this?” Kelly asked taking the package

“Clothes for Evergray” Elizabeth said “Avalon wasn’t happy of giving some of his clothes to his brother, but I convinced him to lend him some”

“I think I should take him to buy clothes for him and then Avalon wouldn’t have to give his clothes” the girl said with a chuckle “Thanks, Elizabeth”

The woman smiled and returned to her home. Kelly closed the door and went to the bathroom, her cheeks turning red when she saw him on the bathtub, his body covered by the foam formed by the bath bomb he put on the water. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he heard her.

“I-I brought you some clean clothes. Well, Elizabeth did but…I…I put them here” she said before going to the living room, her cheeks more red than before, turning more red when she heard him chuckle.

Since there was only a bed, she decided to prepare the sofa putting some blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable as she tried to control her heart beat and the blush of her cheeks. She was finishing when she heard Evergray exiting the bathroom, dressing the sleeping clothes that Elizabeth brought for him. “This is from my brother, right?” he said

“Yeah, since I don’t have any male clothes. But I promise I will buy some for you” she said “Well, since you look too tired for your journey, I allow you to take the bed. I take the sofa”

“I can’t accept that. You’re my host and I don’t think you should sleep on the sofa”

“But…”

“Don’t worry. I slept in less comfortable places. Really, I can sleep in the sofa” he assured her with a smile

“Alright” she sighed “I’m going to prepare dinner. Do you want something in particular?”

“I will eat the same as you. If you want me to help…”

“You should rest, Evergray” Kelly said making him to sit down on the sofa and then, she turned on the TV and put him a film on it “I’ll call you once dinner is ready. Here is the controller if you want you switch the channel”

Evergray nodded as he smiled to her. She blushed, but smiled and then, she went to prepare the dinner. She wrote a note with the food she would have to buy since there was another person living with her. She spent near six years living in that house alone and now she would have to accommodate to live with another one, but she wasn’t disappointed. Evergray made her felt better in a way that anyone did. As she prepared the dinner, she heard the film and smiled when she heard the music. It took her fifteen minutes to prepare a quick but good dinner, so once she was done, she went to call Evergray, only to find him snoring a bit. He had fallen asleep watching the film, and viewing him like that made her smile and blush. She noticed the markings that scarred the left side of his face and went down to his neck. Also, she noticed those markings on his hand, making her think that those scars were also on his arm. With a soft sigh, she shook him gently. Evergray opened his eyes and the light of his eye trembled a bit until he was woken up.

“Dinner’s ready”

“Thanks” he said standing up and walking awkwardly to the dinner table in order to take a sit “That smells really good”

“Thank you” she said “Actually some of the recipes I have are from Elizabeth and from Mrs. Holdsworth” she added serving him some food before serving herself and then, she took a sit in front of Evergray “You were really tired. You fell asleep watching the film”

“Yeah…I think I need to take a really good sleep”

“You couldn’t sleep well during…well, you know”

“Most of the times I had to keep awake, aware of the dangers of the night” he said after tasting the food “Really good”

“I’m glad you like it” Kelly said blushing “Are you sure that you don’t want to take the bed?”

“I told you that I don’t have any problems with the sofa” Evergray assured her

They continued eating their dinner until they were full. Despite of the insistence of Kelly, Evergray ended helping her to wash the dishes before going back to the sofa in order to continue watching the film. Kelly sat next to him, her arms around his legs, until she ended leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She was tired as well, as he could notice. He blushed a bit when she curled more near of him, and he couldn’t help but smile. Once the film ended, he woke up her gently.

“You should go to your bed” he said “You fall asleep in the sofa”

“Yeah…” she said with a yawn “I put you two blankets. If you need more blankets or pillows, you have them next to the sofa” she yawned again and headed to her room “Good night, Evergray”

“Good night, Kelly” he said as he saw her entering her room and closing the door. He smiled again, laying on the sofa and putting the blankets over him. Finally, after all those years alone, he found a place that he could call a true home.


End file.
